


Before We Go Backwards

by flowerslut



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gap Filler, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslut/pseuds/flowerslut
Summary: Before departing for the battle in Eclipse, Jasper and Alice take a moment together. The past, the future, and the present: their companions all at once. (For Jalice Week 2020)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Before We Go Backwards

It’s almost impossible to avoid thinking about the future when you’re married to a psychic, but sometimes Jasper tries to anyway.

His mouth trails it’s way down the slope of her neck. With eyes closed tightly he tries hard to focus on the _now_.

On the way she sounds, moaning his name as she cards her fingers through his hair. On the way she feels, beneath his fingertips and under his mouth, nearly shaking with anticipation. On the way she tastes as his teeth graze lower and lower, brushing against her collarbone, and then her ribs.

This, he tells himself as his mouth kisses and teases, is what matters. Not what lies ahead— _not yet anyways_ —and not what’s already behind them— _there are no ghosts allowed among them tonight_.

Alice’s arms reach over his shoulders as her fingernails graze against his back, scars catching her nails as they scratch over his skin.

Jasper pushes the errant thoughts away as he nibbles lightly on her stomach, causing Alice’s breath to catch as she tenses and stretches beneath him. Not once has he ever marked her. Her skin entirely untouched by cruel hands _and_ by loving ones. He would rather add to his collection tenfold than ever witness the landscape of her body be marred like his.

As he massages her body with his hands, he finds himself intoxicated by her very pleasure, and focuses hard on sending it right back toward her. It’s a mind-numbing feedback loop and she’s already shaking with satisfaction before he can even place his mouth lower.

_She’s perfect_ , he thinks as she tugs at his hair, pulling him against her as she cries out, her body bracing itself for the feeling she already knows is coming, visions promising her everything he’s already vowed to do.

Jasper tries not to think about the future, but Alice can’t help it.

Eventually, she uses it against him. And for many long minutes she intercepts his every intent and every move. Soon enough he’s writhing beneath her as she moves, knowing what will send him over the edge before his body has even begun to climb it’s peak.

He kisses her hard— _as hard as he dares_ —but no matter how much care he handles her with, Jasper will always be afraid of hurting Alice.

He reminds himself that he is capable of good and love and caution. He reminds himself that he has learned to live again. He reminds himself that Alice knows who he is and consequently, who he was.

He hates the way his past will never be escapable as long as his history is transcribed across his skin. He hates the revulsion that pulses through newcomers upon first sight of him. He hates his paper-thin self-control and the bloodlust that occupies his mind.

Alice presses her hands against his backside, pulling him closer and his mind wipes itself of all coherent thought.

“I’m yours,” she whispers, her words a pant as his body trembles against her, “then, now, and forever.”

He tries not to think about what may happen in the coming days. He pushes away wandering thoughts about the danger that awaits her and their peaceful found family. He can’t fully stifle the doubt in his own abilities. Because he knows that despite everything—the training and the wolves and their plan—if anyone gets hurt, it will be his fault.

No matter what anyone else says, he is what lies between everyone and certain death, and he outright refuses to let harm come to anyone.

With a growl he wraps his arm tighter around Alice’s waist as they move.

He will do whatever it takes to keep her from knowing pain; whether it’s from loss or venom. And if he has to sacrifice whatever newfound humanity he’s built up for himself in the past several decades, so be it.

He tries not to think about the future. But for once, it’s his responsibility.


End file.
